Another way to smile
by Rurichan
Summary: A Suki Dakara Suki fic written for the Obscurely Clamp fanfic challenge, Tomoaki muses on his relationship with Kizu + Hinata, Shiro and some cameo references. PG because Tomoaki alone is PG


[A/N: I'm a bit out of practice, so this is a first draft, ignore the balatant  
typos, formatting, etc. Author's notes at the bottom, usual disclaimers apply.]  
  
---  
  
Another Way to Smile - a Suki Dakara Suki Fic  
Written for the Obscurely clamp challenge.  
  
---  
  
Tomoaki hummed to himself a song that made no sense, but to him it   
soothed him as he typed out the dialogue for another book.  
  
"Are you writing something that Hinata will like or be scared of?" a voice   
asked.  
  
"Like." Tomoaki said.  
  
"She's already graduated from school you know." Kizu said as he sat   
down across from him.  
  
"I know." Tomoaki said, "But I felt it was my duty to write one last book.   
Even if the series is over. She still has Waka and Tono even if she's   
graduated and moved on to college."  
  
Kizu sighed.  
  
"You're still mad that I told my friend to ask that boy for a uniform?"  
  
He didn't say a word, but Tomoaki did not need language to know what   
Kizu was thinking. "How was I supposed to know that Hina-chan would   
give him hers?" he said this line with smirk. "Kakei-san only gave him   
an address of the school."  
  
"Shirou was not happy." Kizu said, he also muttered something   
unintelligible about other people egging other people on.  
  
"I could tell." Tomoaki said with amusement. "He was fuming through the   
dinner after her graduation." the sounds of typing filled the silence between   
them. "You'd think he'd be happy that she's now l-out of school." he   
amended when he saw Kizu's raised eyebrows. He did not say any more,   
saying more wouldn't only implicate himself further.  
  
"You always had a crude way of saying things." Kizu said.  
  
"You always listened to me." Tomoaki said with a smile as he let his chin   
rest on his hand.  
  
Kizu did not say much.  
  
Tomoaki returned to typing.  
  
"Hinata's father is pleased at least." Tomoaki said, "She hasn't been   
kidnapped in years since her tenth attempt. Even if it meant Shirou had   
to be fired."  
  
Kizu sipped his coffee.  
  
"Having a bodyguard as a boyfriend sure makes it easier on the mind I   
suppose." he said.  
  
"It eased my mind at least." Tomoaki said softly after a long pause.  
  
Kizu stood up, "Let's go... we'll be late for Hinata's dinner."  
  
"We can't have that can we?" Tomoaki said as he saved his work and   
closed his laptop.  
  
"If we get there late we have to stay later." Kizu said.  
  
"You're still mad at the fact that she tried to get us all to karaoke."   
Tomoaki said with a laugh, "I admit... seeing Shirou sing was amusing."  
  
"I'm hoping there's no karaoke tonight."  
  
Tomoaki said no more as they walked to Hinata's apartment. He glanced   
at the older man who walked alongside him. It had been a few years since   
Hinata's kidnapping attempt. He remembered when he met Kizu. Like   
Hinata his life was always in danger. Being the only son of a wealthy   
businessman he was a target. He suggested that Hinata get a bodyguard   
like he did. So after hiring Kizu from a reference he suggested Shirou to   
Hinata's father.  
  
Shirou needed the job, not because he was out of work as a failed   
bodyguard, but Kizu felt that he needed some sort of redemption.  
  
Who would have thought that Hinata's charm and innocence was what   
would put Shirou back on the path to happiness? While he still did not   
smile, the closest expressions to a smile that Tomoaki had seen where   
directed at his former charge, Hinata. Hinata smiled enough for the both   
of them anyways.  
  
Kizu told Tomoaki that Shirou was not a man prone to expressing his   
emotions well. He could barely remember a time when Shirou smiled   
at all. Tomoaki noted that this did not daunt Hinata who would dote on   
him like a wife. Kizu was not amused when Tomoaki said he'd do the   
same for him.  
  
Hinata was still naive as ever, her smiles and affections won over everybody.   
While she relied on Touko and Emi's advice regarding people, she still tried   
to befriend every person that went by her, much to Shirou's exasperation.   
She once told Tomoaki that sometimes exasperation was like Shirou's way   
of expressing his emotions. Tomoaki just smiled and said that Hinata was   
sweet for being concerned for the feelings of the people around her.   
  
Most would see exasperation as anger, but Hinata understood. Shirou   
expressed himself differently, however it did not mean that he couldn't   
express his feelings. Hinata was tuned to Shirou's feelings. She did not   
need a smile from Shirou to know that he cared for her. To her being around   
Shirou was enough, and Tomoaki was sure that Shirou felt the same.  
  
"Look they're out in the garden." Tomoaki said as they rounded a corner   
and saw their complex. Hinata was waving wildly while Shirou looked sour   
faced as usual.   
  
"We're late then." Kizu said with a sigh. Tomoaki smiled, like Hinata... he   
did not need a smile from Kizu... he just needed Kizu.  
  
----   
Now for the wow you're reading the notes part!  
  
+ Mick Nekoi is my favorite Clamp artist, Wish is my favorite Clamp manga. ^^  
while I can't write Wish fic because to me the story is complete in it of itself,  
it doesn't need fic. (especially after seeing that omake chapter in the artbook!   
*^^*)  
  
+ For more Suki Dakara Suki information you can go here:   
http://angelfood.keekiland.com. I admit its a shameless plugging of my site.  
  
+ This story started with a line in my head and an intent to explore a bit of Kizu  
and Tomoaki's relationshp with each other. ^^ I hope it flows and stuff... I'm a   
bit out of practice. I shamelessly constructed pasts for Kizu and Tomoaki, I took   
wide interpretations of Asou's past. So this is all built on speculation. ^^;;  
  
+ If you caught the Lawful Drug reference kudos! If not let me explain, Tomoaki   
is a very perverted young man, and I mean that in the good way too. It wouldn't   
be far fetched to be friends with Kakei. Even Saiga could seem like Kakei's   
bodyguard, but to be honest I think Saiga is involved with the yakuza. (I was   
about to say Triad. ^^;;)  
  
In a chapter of Lawful Drug, Kakei the drugstore owner asks Kazahaya to go to a   
high school and ask for a girl's fuku. Kazahaya (who I swear is like a spazed out   
version of Kohaku) gets frustrated and shouts out loud that he needs a girl's   
school uniform. In classic Clamp crossover fashion, the girl who answers him is   
Hinata!   
  
Later we find out that Hinata had just graduated from high school and was going to   
meet Asou Shirou, her former bodyguard. She commented on how she gave a random   
guy her school uniform. Shirou did not look happy at all. XDDD He also insisted   
that she stop calling him Asou-sensei.  
  
So it didn't seem far fetched that Tomoaki knew either Kakei or Saiga. Hell I   
could map it out for you but you can do it yourselves, and I need my sleep. z_z 


End file.
